Girls Night Out
by Jaded Crescent
Summary: Ever wonder what girls do when they're not out saving the world? Post AC. This is just a bit of fun and has nothing to do with anything else.
1. Chatroom Emergency

**Girls Night Out**

A/N: Hey this is going to be just a few chapters.I hope you all like it! Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy! Thank you for your time.

* * *

Ch. 1 Chatroom Emergency 

Shera, with tears in her eyes, ran to the computer as soon as Cid slammed the back door shut. She quickly logged in to her messenger system hoping against hope that one of her friends were signed in online. A chat invite window popped up on the screen about a second after Shera had finished typing her password. It was from _iluvsmateria. _A quick click on the accept button brought up the chat room window.

_**

* * *

**_

_**HighwindFan** has joined the room_

**HighwindFan : **_Thank the Planet someone is on._

**7thHeavenSent : **_Why Shera, whats up?_

**iluvsmateria : **_I bet I know! CID ALERT!_

**7thHeavenSent : **_Oh no not again! Shera what happened?_

**HighwindFan : **_We had a another fight…_

_**TrkGrl** has joined the room _

**TrkGrl :** _Hey all!_

**7thHeavenSent :** _Heya Elena!_

**TrkGrl :** _Whats going on?_

**iluvsmateria : **_CID ALERT! RUN AWAY!_

**TrkGrl :** _ya know what this means ladies?_

**7thHeavenSent** : _girls night out_

**iluvsmateria **: _Woo Hoo! Yes!_

**HighwindFan** : _uhh… girls I don't think_

**TrkGrl **: _I know some great clubs in Junon_

**iluvsmateria** : _YEAH!_

**HighwindFan** : _but…_

**7thHeavenSent** : _who's gonna watch the bar? Friday is a big bar night._

**iluvsmateria** : _Get Cloud!_

**TrkGrl** : _LMAO_

**7thHeavenSent** : _LMAO_

**7thHeavenSent** : _I'll blackmail him into doing it._

**TrkGrl** : _Thata a girl!_

**HighwindFan** : _guys?_

**7thHeavenSent** : _But he can't handle it alone._

**Shades** : _I'll help…_

**TrkGrl** : _Oh Rude, I didn't know you were on. Have you been here the whole time?_

**Shades**: _Yup…_

**7thHeavenSent** : _Thank you, Rude. I really appreciate it._

**Shades**: _you're welcome…_

**iluvsmateria** : _Awwww, Rude's a softy!_

**Shades**: _…_

**iluvsmateria** : _He's just a big teddy bear_

**Shades** : _…_

**7thHeavenSent** : _Uh, Yuf, don't make him change his mind._

**TrkGrl** : _oh, I can trick Reno in to helping too!_

**7thHeavenSent** : _Perfect!_

**iluvsmateria** : _I'll pick Shera up on Cloud's missing Chocobo_

**7thHeavenSent** : _So that's what happened to Meteor…_

**TrkGrk** : _lol_

**iluvsmateria** : _heh heh_

**iluvsmateria** : _then we'll head for your place Teef._

**7thHeavenSent** : _Yuffie why do you take the time to type Teef when it takes just as long to type my actual name?_

**HighwindFan** : _guys? Do I have a choice?_

**iluvsmateria** : _NO WAY! We are taking you out!_

**TrkGrl**: _nope, we just want you to have fun tonight_

**7thHeavenSent** : _sorry, shera, girlfriends prerogative_

**Shades** : _…_

**iluvsmateria** : _LMAO_

**iluvsmateria** : _I luvs u, Rudy!_

**Shades** : _…_

**iluvsmateria** : _gives Rude a big hug _

**Shades** : _…_

**TrkGrl** : _LMAO_

**7thHeavenSent** : _Yuf, leave him alone or I'll tell Cloud what happened to his gold chocobo and his mastered Knights of the Round Materia._

**iluvsmateria** : _NOOOOOOOOO! Tifa, you wouldn't!_

**7thHeavenSent** : _oh?_

**iluvsmateria** : _gets off of Rude and pouts _

**Highwindfan** : _lol_

**TrkGrl** : _lol_

**Shades** : _…_

**TrkGrl** : _After we get off, Rude and I will come by the bar with Reno. Then we can take my buggy to Junon._

**7thHeavenSent** : _sounds like a plan._

**HighwindFan** : _Thanx every1_

**Shades** : _… Tseng and Reno are back with lunch._

**TrkGrl** : _Eek! I don't want Tseng to catch me online chatting! Ttyl_

_**TrkGrl** has left the room _

**Shades** : _See ya_

_**Shades** has left the room _

**iluvsmateria** : Shera I'm on my way!

_**iluvsmateria** has left the room _

**7thHeavenSent** : _So see you tonight. You'll see you'll feel better in the morning and will only have to worry about the hangover._

**HighwindFan** : _Thanx Tifa, see you soon_

_**HighwindFan** has left the room

* * *

_

Shera signed off and went to take a shower to get ready for tonight.

* * *

A/N: Once again reviews are always welcome. This all just for a bit of fun. Stay tuned for our next episode: Lies and Makeovers! 


	2. Blackmail, Makeovers, Tricks, Oh my!

Ch. 2 : Blackmail, and Makeovers, and Tricks, Oh, my!

A/N: Yeah! Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long. Life has been crazy. Thanks for the reviews! Also thanks to iluvsmateria for the skateboard idea though i did tweak it a little. Keep the reviews coming and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not likely.

* * *

Elena closed the chat room window and brought up some spreadsheets she was suppose to be working on when Tseng walked into her office. Her blond head appeared from behind the computer and she smiled at her boss. Tseng, with his long dark hair and wearing his crisp blue suit, stood in the doorway with an eyebrow raised and holding a wrapped sandwich. 

"Working through lunch again?" Tseng asked. Elena blushed as the man she admired and secretly loved shook his head. "You should do other things with your time, Elena. Life can't always be about work." He tossed her the sandwich.

"Yes, sir" Elena said as she caught her lunch.

"Hey, boss!" Elena winced as Reno skateboarded right into Tseng. The Turk boss glared at his red headed employee as he got up and dusted himself off. He nodded to Elena and made his exit. Reno didn't seemed phased at all by the crash or Tseng's reaction. Leaving the skateboard where it had fallen on the floor, Reno parked himself on top of Elena's desk, as she got ready to eat and smiled a secret smile. "Hey, Laney! So what's on for tonight? I was thinking Turtle's paradise all weekend."

"What'd Rude and Tseng say?" Elena asked not letting on that she had something up her sleeve.

"Tseng already has plans. Probably some little Ancient look alike he has stashed away in Costa de Sol."

"He does not!" Elena responded hotly as the red head smirked at her. Reno knew how she felt about Tseng and she knew Reno enjoyed pushing he buttons.

"And Baldy said whatever you want to do." Elena smiled.

"Well, you remember Tifa Lockheart?" Elena asked nonchalantly. Reno whistled, which was exactly the reaction she had been hoping for. "Well, she mentioned something to me that seemed pretty kinky and right up your alley. How would you like to play bartender for 4 very sexy ladies tonight?" Elena's tone was dripping with sexual innuendoes. Reno's face lit up like a kid's face on Christmas morning. Then his smirk returned.

"Gee, Laney, I didn't think you thought of me like that." He smiled and leaned close to her.

"Can I help it if you're just so damned sexy?" Elena smirked back at him. This was just too easy.

"And here I thought you had the hots for Tseng?" Reno whispered in her ear.

"Tseng's alright, but not the type you talk to when you want a wild night." Elena said feeding her fellow Turk's ego. "So what'd ya say?"

"Now, how could I deny the ladies such an experience" Reno hopped of the deak and went to pick up his skateboard.

"Perfect! Thanks Reno! We'll be heading over right after work. Tifa and the girls will be so happy to hear that you've agreed." Reno headed for the door with an extra spring in his step but he stopped at the door.

"Hey what about Baldy?"

"Oh he agreed to watch the actual bar. We don't want Tifa losing money tonight, now do we?" Reno seemed satisfied with her answer and head out the door.

* * *

It didn't take long for Yuffie to reach Rocket Town thanks to Cloud's gold chocobo, Meteor. She didn't even bother to knock and just barged right into the house the foul-mouthed pilot shared with Shera. 

"God Damnit! What the hell are you doing here?" Cid had been just reaching for his lance but after seeing whom it was he decided there wasn't a threat.

"Doing what I do best, gramps, stealing from you" the ninja material thief said brightly as she started to check out the merchandise.

"No, you ain't!"

"Down, Gramps. Its not like I'm gonna take something you want anyway." She continued to pick up random items and examine them. Just then, Shera appeared in the room with a bag.

"Shera, what the fuck is this?" Cid was shouting now and the ninja was sure they could hear him in Mideel.

"What I'm stealing" Yuffie laughed as she grabbed Shera's hand and started to pull her towards the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Out" Shera said meekly as Yuffie finished pulling her outside as she shouted,

"Bye, Gramps!" Outside, Yuffie also had a bag with her clothes for this evening's activities, which she slung over her shoulder as she mounted with Shera behind her.

* * *

A few hours later, in the rebuilt 7th Heaven in Sector 7 of Midgar, Tifa grinned as she retrieved an old falling apart stuffed chocobo from Cloud's bedroom. The poor thing was a faded yellow color with a missing eye and stuffing coming out of one leg. Tifa tiptoed out clutching her prize with glee. Now all she had to do was wait for Cloud to get home.

* * *

It was about 6pm when Yuffie and Shera showed up at the bar ready to get dressed for the evening. They both noticed Cloud cleaning up and getting the bar ready to open while muttering something under his breath. It sounded something like 'Tifa' and 'A dirty trick'. The girls exchanged a look and then burst out laughing. They climbed the stairs at the back still howling with laughter.

Tifa met them upstairs and they adjourned to her bedroom. Yuffie grabbed Shera's bag out of her hand and immediately started to riffle through it. She made a sound of disgust as she pulled out a beige frock. Frock would be the best way to describe the prim and proper dress from the bag.

"'Sunday in the Park with George' is not the look we are going for tonight." Yuffie said tossing the dress in the corner. "Hey, Teef, you know what we need, right?" Tifa smiled at Yuffie and they both turned and gave Shera, who was backing away from them, mischievous looks.

"MAKEOVER!" The both squealed.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. please review! 


	3. Let's go ouuut toinght!

**A/N**: Hey all! Sorry about the slow update! Thank you for all the reviews. They make me feel so good that I want to keep writing.

But here it is Chapter 3. Yeah! golf claps ugh lets try that again. Chapter 3! Yeah! thunderous applause Much better.

**Disclaimer**: FYI, I don't own FFVII or the characters.

* * *

**Ch. 3 "Let's go Ouuut Tonight!"**

"Come on, Laney!" Reno shouted as he pounded on Elena's office door. Rude just leaned up against the wall, his face completely devoid of emotion.

Elena sighed hearing Reno as checked herself in the mirror for about the tenth time.

"I'm almost ready!" she shouted back. With a final twirl, Elena snapped off the lights and headed out the door. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the guys' reactions.

Reno's jaw dropped when he saw his blonde co-worker dressed in a shimmering gold halter top that only covered her front, aside from the two sets of strings that tied the slight bit of fabric to her body in the back. The garment while showing off a lot of skin in the back also did nothing to hide her abdomen and her belly button. Skin seemed to be Elena's theme when one also looked at her short white flared skirt that only came down to about her mid thighs and was accented by a large belt made of gold rings matching the gold hoop earrings she wore. Her strapped white shoes only did enough to entice and hold the shoe on. Elena smiled; even Rude was checking her out.

"What? Are you two just going to check me out all day or are we going?" Elena smirked.

"Wow, Laney, It's just that looking like that every man working at Shinra would ask you out." Reno said with a whistle. Rude smacked Reno upside the head and Elena blushed more.

"We're going," Rude said answering Elena's question and heading out.

* * *

It was about an hour later when the Turks walked into 7th Heaven and Cloud winced as another yelp came through the ceiling. The Turks looked up and then back at Cloud.

"The girls got a hold of Shera," Cloud explained. Reno looked puzzled while Elena just laughed. "It's been like this for the past hour."

"Poor Shera," Rude and Elena said at the same time. Reno looked even more lost.

"So you guys got roped into this too?" Cloud asked. Rude shrugged and grabbed an apron. Once his was on, he tossed one in Reno's face.

"Huh? What's this for?" Reno asked. "Oh, I get it. This is my costume, right, Laney?" Reno winked at Elena. She snickered while Cloud and Rude exchanged a bemused look.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Cloud asked Rude.

"Not a clue." Rude said. "So, what did Tifa use as blackmail?" Cloud looked down quickly. Reno was about to say something but Yuffie clamoring downstairs halted all conversation. She was dressed in a light green tube top, white form fitting capris and platform sandals.

"You don't need any more guacamole dip, do you?" Cloud asked.

"No, we're done." Yuffie said smartly.

"Ooo, I can't wait to see." Elena squealed. Tifa came down next wearing healed boots, tight black pants, a purple top that sported only one sleeve, gold dangle earrings and gold bangles on her bare wrist.

"Drum roll, please," Tifa requested. Yuffie dashed over to the bar and started banging on it like it was a drum. "Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the beautiful Miss Shera!" Tifa gestured towards the stairs just as Yuffie's drum roll ended.

Shera walked downstairs in that 'She's All That' slow motion style. Cloud could only gawk as Reno whistled and Rude nodded approvingly. Elena gasped in awe. None of them had ever seen the mousy rocket scientist like this before. She sported a simple red spaghetti strap dress and strap heels, that made her ankles and calves look amazing. Her normally pulled back in a ponytail brunette hair was now a mass of curls framing her face where her skin had a soft glow to it. And now without her glasses her eyes were beautifully deep and sparkling. There was a simple chain around her neck and a matching braclet on her right wrist. Long dangling silver earrings adorned her ears to finish of the look.

"Uh, Teef, isn't that the dress you bought for our trip to the Gold Saucer in two weeks?" Cloud asked a little hurt.

"Yes, but this is a much better use for it. Besides I'll still wear it." Tifa said waving him off.

"But…" Cloud started.

"Shera, you look great," Elena said cutting him off. " You girls ready to party?"

"Yeah! Junon here we come!" Yuffie said punching the air with her fist.

"Wait, Junon? Why are we going to Junon?" Reno asked. "I thought that…"

"You thought we got all dolled up to stay home with you?" Yuffie laughed.

"Thanks for helping Cloud out tonight, Reno." Tifa said.

"But…"

"And thanks again, Rude." Tifa gave Rude a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, you're the greatest, Shades!" Yuffie chimed in also giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you." Shera said following suit and kissing Rude on the cheek. Elena came and kissed Rude on the cheek as well.

"Thanks, Rude." She said as all four girls left a blushing Rude and a very stunned Cloud and Reno.

"Why do you get all the kisses? We're helping out too." Cloud protested. Reno nodded his agreement. Rude simply shrugged.

"I volunteered."

* * *

"Damn man, you sound like shit." Cid listened to Barret's voice over his PHS. "Look, I don't care if you wanna sit and stew about Shera. I'm not givin' you a choice. I'm takin' you out for drinks." 

"Fine, whatever." Cid said giving up.

"Good, fly on over to Junon. I'll meet you there and we'll drink the night away." Cid heard the dial tone and exhaled some smoke from his cigarette with a sigh. He would get drunk tonight; maybe then the guilt over his fight with Shera would be dulled.

* * *

"The helicopter is ready, sir." Tseng said coming into the president's office. 

"Excellent. Thank you, Tseng." Rufus said turning around on his own two feet. "What better way to celebrate my amazing recovery than to go find a few lovely ladies to dance and romance?"

"Yes, sir." Tseng said as he followed Rufus out.

"So where is that motley crew of yours?" Rufus asked.

"Rude said they were going to be spending the evening at Miss Lockheart's 7th Heaven." Tseng answered as he opened the door to the helipad. They both climbed into the running helicopter.

"Where to, sir?" The pilot asked. Rufus answered.

"Junon."

* * *

A/N: "Annd... Scene" Hope you liked! Please review. I wonder what will happen once everyone has a few drinks in Junon? hee hee! Thanks again for reading! 


End file.
